Calendar
The Aedavarian Calendar is used throughout Aedavar as an international standard measurement of time. It is comprised of 12 30-day months and five festal days which fall outside of those months. There are four environmental seasons, each spanning roughly three months of the year. Standard Months There are 12 standard, 30-day months. Each has a particular name taken from various languages and is associated with a concept observed by the populous throughout the month. The months are divided into three 10-day weeks, which is cited as, for example, "the first of Onnath (written 01 Onnath)", "the eighth of Enam (written 08 Enam)", etc. # Onnath is the first month of spring and is named from the elvish word for beginning. # Enam is the second month of spring and is named from the dwarvish word for preparation. # Velahn is the third and last month of spring and is named from the dwarvish word for expectation. # Stocrest is the first month of summer and is named from the gnomish word for celebration. # Risos is the second month of summer and is named for the elvish word for joy. # Knoaxis is the third and last month of summer and is named for the gnomish word for love. # Rexos is the first month of autumn and is named for the dwarvish word for change. # Boess is the second month of autumn and is named for the gnomish word for faith. # Velom is the third and final month of autumn and is named for the elvish word for remembrance. # Brahm is the first month of winter and is named for the dwarvish word for challenge. # Gnolst is the second month of winter and is named for the gnomish word for endurance. # Emur is the third and last month of winter, and is named from the elvish word for hope. Festal Days Observed throughout the year are five festal days. These are days of celebration and commemoration observed world-wide. They occur outside of the standard calendar and are not assigned calendar days. Instead, the day occurs in between two days, and is not marked by a number. For example, the Feast of Creation occurs between 30 Velahn and 01 Stocrest. Festivals which occur mid-month occur between the 14th and 15th days. * Feast of Creation (Creationtide): This festival, between 30 Velahn and 01 Stocrest, marks and celebrates the creation of Aedavar. It is mostly observed by the Church of Aedavar. * Midsummer Festival: This festival, between 14 and 15 Risos, marks the midpoint of the year and is observed with community parties and celebrations. * Feast of All Saints (Remembrancetide): This festival, between 30 Boess and 01 Velom, commemorates those who have achieved good works in their lives, and encourages observers to act with love. It is mostly observed by the Church of Aedavar. * Feast of All Souls (Remembrancetide): This day, between 30 Velom and 01 Brahm, commemorates the dead. It is mostly observed by the Church of Aedavar and is marked with services of remembrance. * Midwinter Festival: This festival, between 14 and 15 Gnolst marks the midpoint of summer and the beginning of the return of the light. It is marked by family celebrations.